All I Want For Xmas
by xNJx
Summary: C'est bientôt Noël à la Potts&Romanova Company. Pour marquer le coup, les deux associées décident de faire participer leurs employés à un Secret Santa. Sauf que Loki, séparé de Tony récemment pioche un Tony dont il ne sait rien et Darcy décide de tirer des ficelles un peu trop fragiles du destin. Le tout ne peut que finir bien, se dit-elle, parce que c'est Noël, forcément.


_**All I Want For Xmas**_

…

NDA : Bonjour à toutes ! Noël approche, alors pour patienter jusque Noël voici un petit One-Shot consacré au sujet ! Peut être avez-vous déjà participé à un Secret Santa ? (C'était mon cas l'an dernier et encore cette année, c'est trop bien!). Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite de passer de magnifiques fêtes de fin d'année. Et je profite de l'occasion pour déposer mes pensées pour les familles des victimes de l'attentat de Strasbourg.

Bonne lecture, _Angie_.

…

La période était lancée. Je veux dire:officiellement. On le voyait aux décorations de Noël dans les rues, sur les devantures de magasin ou même, dans le cas de la Potts & Romanova Company : partout dans les locaux, c'est-à-dire du hall, aux ascenseurs, des couloirs aux bureaux du personnels.

 _Bitch please._

Mais bon, on est bien chez Potts & Romanova Company alors, forcément, oui, me direz vous hein, c'est normal. Elles représentent à elles deux pouvoir, puissance, sex-appeal, extravagance, professionalisme, et, me souffle-t-on, folie. Un peu. Beaucoup. Vraiment, très cher.

Loki ne va pas se plaindre, il aime le pétillant de son lieu de travail. Après tout, c'est mieux qu'un austère bureau où ne nous attendent que des cons. Et puis, il s'entend bien avec chacun de ses collègues. Lui bosse à la communication. Darcy, sa meilleure amie est secrétaire. Il y a aussi les RH(Ressources Humaines, of course), les finances, la logistique...L'endroit grouille comme une fourmilière, mais on s'y plaît bien au final.

« Coucou mon choux, j'ai des dossiers pour toi, » Loki attrapa le paquet dans sa main gauche, et, de l'autre, saisit le café qu'elle lui tendit. Il s'installa à son bureau, Darcy sur ses talons comme toujours. Avant de commencer le travail, échanger des potins et des ragots faisait parti de l'habitude et, oui, bien sûr, du petit plaisir personnel.

« Dis moi tout, »

« J'ai rien fait hier soir, j'étais complètement crevé... »

« Tu m'étonnes, surtout après ta nuit blanche dans les bras de Steve. »

« Arrête, c'est déjà assez étrange de le croiser à la machine à café sans savoir quoi lui dire. »

Darcy fit pivoter le siège roulant en souriant.

« Allez, c'était bien quand même, un bon remède anti-Tony. »

Loki soupira. « Ne me parle pas de lui. En plus je ne sais même pas ce qu'il est devenu... »

« Je peux faire des recherches si tu veux. Plus jeune je voulais faire détective. »

Il l'adorait, Darcy, mais elle pouvait cependant se montrer très vite envahissante.

« Sors de mon bureau, s'il te plaît. »

…

Natasha salua Happy, le gardien de sécurité, scanna son badge pour accéder à la zone réservée aux cadres sup. Pepper allumait déjà son Mac sur son large et luxueux bureau. L'ordre y régnait, les dossiers étaient rangés par couleur, par ordre alphabétique et formaient des piles organisées. Rien à voir avec le bureau de Natasha, où un désordre avait gagné les lieux sans plus de considération...

« Tiens, je voulais te dire que j'ai tout préparé pour la surprise de Noël. T'as plus qu'à faire les affiches pour prévenir les collaborateurs. »

« Ca marche Pep ! »

Et en parlant de collaboration, la leur fonctionnait incroyablement bien, si bien que Potts & Romanova Company était devenue une agence bien appréciée de New York. Les employés n'avaient pas à se plaindre, le cadre de travail était très agréable et il bénéficiait donc du prestige de la compagnie sur leurs Cvs.

Natasha connaissait Pepper depuis le collège. Chacune venait d'un autre pays, ne connaissait personne alors elles sont devenues amies. Meilleures amies, même. Les meilleures amies du monde. C'est à la fac qu'elles ont pensé à leur projet de compagnie. Une agence de publicité qui pourrait faire décoller et connaître n'importe quoi, n'importe qui.

Et devinez quoi ? C'était un pari réussi parce qu'énormément de monde venait auprès de conseillers pour ouvrir un dossier et se faire de la pub. Alors le nombre d'employé avait doublé, triplé, très vite, tout comme le nombre de clients.

Un vrai succès.

« Allez, au travail, » sourit Natasha en s'attachant les cheveux.

…

Tony arrivait toujours en retard.

En réalité il vous dirait qu'il part relativement à l'heure, mais que le temps d'arriver jusqu'au services des finances, à l'autre bout de la boîte, prenait toujours plus de temps que ce qu'il calculait réellement. Mais Potts & Romanova avaient trop besoin de lui pour le virer suite à ses nombreux retards. Il faisait son taf comme personne, bossait très efficacement, était un petit génie des maths et, en plus de cela, avait cet aspect arrogant stylé qui correspondait parfaitement à l'image de la boîte.

Quand on lui a proposé de rejoindre la boîte il y a de cela deux mois, il a dit oui. Il venait tout juste de rompre avec Loki et avait bien besoin de changement. En plus, ce dernier avait lui aussi eu une opportunité, mais où, il l'ignorait. En réalité, il ignorait même ce qu'était devenu l'homme avec qui il avait partagé trois belles années. Mais qu'importe, il avait un tas de boulot qui l'attendait.

…

« C'est quoi ça, au juste ? » s'enquit Loki, en passant dans le hall pour rejoindre la cafétéria à l'heure de la pause déjeuner.

Darcy gloussa. « C'est pourtant évident, non ? Faut vraiment que t'arrête le cocktail nuit blanche de baise et dépendance aux médocs. »

Loki la toisa quelque peu. « Je- »

« C'est un Secret Santa, » l'interrompit-elle. « Regarde, tu pioches un nom dans la grosse boîte et tu devras offrir un cadeau à la personne notée sur ton bout de papier pour le soir de Noël. Allez, vas-y. »

Elle poussa dans la foule d'employés en train de piocher un nom, tous émerveillés par l'événement. Une fois devant la boîte en question, il hésita. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement cette période de l'année et en plus il ne bossait dans cette boîte que depuis deux mois.

« Arrête de te poser des questions, mon Lokitty. »

Elle piocha un bout de papier de couleur verte au hasard pour lui et le lui tendit. Loki leva les yeux au ciel en dépouillant le bout de papier un peu trop brusquement au goût de la secrétaire.

« Tony, »

 **Non mais je rêve !** , grommella-t-il.

…

« Je suis dubitatif, comme tu es censé offrir un cadeau à quelqu'un dont tu ne connais ni les goûts, ni la personnalité. Et puis c'est qui, Darcy ? »

Rhodey s'esclaffa après s'être installé en face de son meilleur ami à l'une des tables de la cafétéria. Tony entamait déjà le plat du jour avec appétit : hachis parmentier. Faut dire que ce matin, il était parti en retard et avec donc abandonné l'idée d'un petit déjeuner.

« C'est le but du dispositif, accroître les relations au sein du cadre professionnel. Tous ces grands mots juste pour te faire comprendre qu'il faut t'intéresser à tes collègues, concrètement, même si ceux si ne font pas parti du même secteur que toi... »

« Donc elle ne fait pas partie du secteur finances, génial. Je vais devoir fouiller soit en RH, soit en comm ou en logistique pour trouver la mystérieuse Darcy, comme si je n'avais pas assez de travail. »

Rhodey se moquait avec un franc sourire. Lui, ça faisait déjà des années qu'il bossait ici, mais il connaissait Tony du lycée, années pendant lesquelles ils avaient été copains comme cochons.

« C'est la secrétaire de la communication, Tony. Sérieusement, tu devrais vraiment t'intéresser aux autres. »

« Je m'intéresse aux autres, sinon je ne serai pas à table avec toi ce midi, je déjeunerai comme un con tout seul dans mon bureau. »

Au même moment, Rhodey haussa un sourcil et un petit sourire complice s'installa sur son visage relaxant.

« Tiens, la voilà. »

Tony se retourna et découvrit une pimpante jeune femme, cheveux mi-longs, châtains, légèrement ondulés, robe rose magenta un peu en tutu -pas discret du tout- mais qui lui allait étrangement bien, notamment compte tenu du pêle mêle bizarre que formaient ses bracelets, bagues et lunettes. Tout en multicouleur.

« Je... »

Il s'arrêta dans son élan. Juste derrière elle, Darcy, donc, celle à qui il devait faire un cadeau -un truc en patchwork sans doute- il y avait Loki.

Loki, c'est-à-dire son ex, son grand amour, ses trois plus belles années, son plus grand mal, sa souffrance.

Alors c'était ça, sa nouvelle opportunité ? Et pourquoi ne le croisait-il que maintenant ?

Les paroles de Rhodey lui revinrent en tête et c'est vrai que d'ordinaire il venait plus tôt pour ne croiser qu'un minimum de monde.

Là, il était treize heures et la cafétéria était blindée.

Là, il était treize heures et Tony souffrait en silence.

…

Loki était si préoccupé par l'idée de devoir faire un cadeau à un Tony dont il n'avait aucune connaissance -et pourquoi Tony destin de merde quoi!- qu'il ne remarqua pas Steve s'approchant de la machine à café. Il devait avoir l'air d'un fou à rester debout immobile avec le regard dans le vague.

Pourtant, Steve avait toujours ce sourire franc qui le rendait irrésistible aux yeux de toutes et tous. Oui, Steve aimait les deux genres mais flashait malheureusement trop sur Loki depuis qu'il était arrivé il y a deux mois -et lui ne se sentait pas près de s'engager dans une relation de sitôt, pas après Tony. Alors Loki avait fini par céder à un dîner et, inévitablement, une nuit de sexe. Mais il était trop sur les nerfs ces temps-ci.

« Salut Loki, tu vas bien ? »

Steve se paya un café noir et le sucra légèrement. Loki commanda un macchiato avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Oui, oui, ca va. »

Ce qui était manifestement un mensonge détectable par 99.9% de la population. Mais Steve en fit fi.

« Tu as pioché « ta personne » pour le Secret Santa ? J'ai eu Bucky, c'est un cadre de logistique, je lui ai déjà parlé mais je ne le connais pas plus que cela. »

« Oui, j'ai participé. Apparemment, si j'ai bien compris, c'est important que tout le monde participe, histoire de statistique sur l'intérêt du personnel dans l'entreprise. »

Steve hocha la tête. Un blanc gênant s'installa entre les deux hommes. La nuit avec Steve avait été très bonne, et agréable. Mais étrange. Il ne s'agissait pas que de sexe sans pensées pour Steve. Pour lui, il y avait de l'amour. Et il l'avait bien dit à Loki, mais cela l'avait manifestement fait fuir. Lui qui ne souhaitait qu'une nuit de sexe sans lendemain, forcément il y avait de quoi être dérangé.

« A plus tard, Steve. » fit Loki en s'éclipsant avec son café.

Quelle journée de merde.

…

Darcy dans les magasins, c'était une horreur. Cela faisait deux jours à peine qu'elle avait tiré sa personne au Secret Santa qu'elle avait déjà mille idées de cadeau.

Loki, lui, n'avait même pas encore cherché à savoir qui était le Tony sur qui il était tombé.

« Rappelle moi qui tu as pioché, toi, déjà ? »

Darcy portait une veste panda, douce comme l'animal, d'ailleurs, et des collants bleu ciel. Loki avai déjà visité sa garde robe, une fois. C'était très atypique, mais c'était aussi une raison pour laquelle il l'adorait. Darcy ne fait pas comme les autres, pense tout le contraire de ce que les autres pensent, se comporte comme si elle était une enfant à plus de trente ans.

« Natasha. T'imagine, la seule et unique Natasha Romanova, donc la patronne. Elle est tellement belle. Je vais lui offrir un parfum et un rouge à lèvre. »

« Pour ça que tu me traînes à Sephora. J'ai d'autres choses à faire, moi. »

« Comme ? » Elle renifla un parfum puis recula le flacon avec dégoût, « Putain ca schlingue et ça coûte cent vingt balles explique moi la logique. »

« Plus ça pue, plus c'est cher, Darcy. Et pour te répondre, oui j'ai une vie en dehors du travail. »

Darcy opta finalement pour _La Petite Robe Noire_ de _Guerlain_.

…

Tony pénétra dans le couloir du secteur communication. L'ambiance y était plus calme qu'au secteur finance, où on s'agitait autour de chiffres, d'argent, de dossier ULTRA MEGA ARCHI IMPORTANT URGENT. Non, ici, plusieurs personnes débattaient autour d'un paperboard, on parlait couleurs, idées, sponsor, pub. Bizarrement, les gens avaient l'air deux fois plus sympathique mais les nombreuses tasses de café témoignaient aussi du stress véhiculé par le travail. Pas de cendrier plein de clopes comme en finances cela dit.

Tony déambula quelques minutes dans les couloirs avant de trouver le bureau de la secrétaire Darcy, plongée dans son travail avec, sur le dos, un tee-shirt arc-en-ciel et un jogging rose bonbon, cheveux remontés en un chignon et monture jaune.

« Salut, je peux t'aider ? Si c'est pour la réunion pour le projet _Caterpillar_ , c'est dans une bonne heure. »

Qui avait surnommé son projet ainsi ? Voulut s'esclaffer Tony, un fan des chenilles, sûrement.

« Euh, non...je...euh, cherche Darcy. Enfin, toi, en l'occurence. »

Non, en réalité, il était surtout très curieux de voir si Loki traînait réellement dans les parages ou si il n'avait été que le fruit de son immagination. C'est qu'il lui manquait et qu'il avait peut être, inconsciemment, envie de le revoir. Il n'avait pas aimé la façon dont ils s'étaient quitté. Et puis, en y repensant, est-ce que cette rupture en valait vraiment le coup ?

« Moi ? Pourquoi ? »

Au même moment, une porte s'ouvrit derrière eux mais il ne s'agissait seulement que d'un blond baraqué bien qu'à l'allure amicale.

« Euh, eh bien, je voulais savoir ce que tu aimais, tout ça, ce qui te branche, mais, à priori, ce sont les couleurs. »

Il lui décrocha un sourit et Darcy s'esclaffa. Elle se leva ensuite de son siège et lui fit signe de le suivre à la machine à café.

« Toi t'as eu mon prénom au Secret Santa. T'inquiète, je suis pas difficile. Mais c'est cool que tu sois venu pour discuter. Cette opération, c'est bien, ca va casser les barrières qu'il y a entre les secteurs et ca va permettre à des gens de se connaître, se rencontre, discuter. »

Tony sourit, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui, au cas où. Darcy ne sembla pas remarquer, au premier abord.

« Moi c'est Lewis, Darcy Lewis. Et toi ? »

Tony répondit après avoir pris une gorgée de son café :

« Tony Stark. »

…

 **{Analepse}**

Le problème quand tu commences à avoir des soucis et que tu plonges lentement dans la merde, c'est que ça finit toujours par doubler. Voir tripler. Voir beaucoup de choses.

Pour cause:comportement pas du tout rationnel, attitude irresponsable. Un jour Loki s'est rendu compte, ou plutôt a découvert, qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Ils appellent cela dépendance aux médicaments, ou un truc du genre. Ce qu'ils ne disent pas:Vous allez douiller. Sincèrement. Et ce n'est pas nos tous nouveaux traitements qui vont arranger les choses.

Le soucis:Tony ne le soutient pas. Plus. Loki est stressé, fatigué, malade. Tony ne le soutient définitivement plus. Il l'a trompé, en plus de cela. Avec le premier cul ferme qui passait. Oui, pendant que Loki était en cure. Ils ont essayé de passer outre mais n'ont manifestement pas réussi.

Tandis que Tony Stark regrette son erreur, Loki Laufeyson se sent soulagé. Il ne le décevra plus jamais.

 _ **/Fin analepse/**_

…

Loki frôla la crise cardiaque ce matin là. Darcy venait de sauvagement ouvrit la porte. Celle ci claqua violemment contre le mur. Il y a des jours, se dit-on.

« LOKI ! »

« Quoi Darcy, je travaille là je n'ai pas le temps pour- »

« Il est là ! »

« Quoi ? Enfin, qui je veux dire ? »

« IL ! IL EST LA ! »

Loki grogna. « Mais de qui tu parl- »

« Loki, c'est moi. »

Tony Stark venait une nouvelle fois d'entrer dans sa vie.

…

Darcy se sentait de trop dans ce bureau. Et angoissée, en plus de cela. Mais pourquoi, franchement, il n'y avait aucune raison de l'être. Enfin, pas elle. Loki, cependant, n'avait pas bougé, ni dit mot depuis. Peut être était-il en état de mort cérébrale subite ?

« Darcy, tu peux nous laisser, s'il te plaît ? »

Son ton était incroyablement calme, ce qui changeait de d'habitude. Darcy leur jeta un dernier coup d'oeil avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Au début, rien ne se produisit. Personne ne bougea, personne ne dit mot. Tout deux se dévisagèrent. C'était quoi cette ambiance de merde, sérieux, après avoir partagé trois ans avec cette même personne.

« J'ai pioché Darcy au Secret Santa. Elle m'a dit qu'elle me connaissait de quelque part et j'en ai déduis que tu lui avais parlée de moi. »

Loki soupira puis finit par s'asseoir. Il en avait grandement besoin. Ses jambes menaçaient de s'effondrer et, bizarremment, il éprouva le besoin de prendre quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

« D'accord...Mais pourquoi es-tu là ? On a rien à se dire. »

Tony prit place à son tour, tirant vers lui un siège en cuir qui racla un peu le sol.

« Moi j'ai des choses à dire, notamment des excuses à bafouiller. »

Loki leva les yeux vers lui, vert contre noisette. Deux visions différentes aussi. En plus, l'autre fois Loki avait assuré qu'il n'y avait que des cons en finances. Rien que cela.

« Loki... »

« J'ai beaucoup de travail, Tony. »

« Mais moi aussi ! Je sais que t'essaye de me repousser. Mais c'est trop tard ! Maintenant que je te sais près de moi, je vais plus te lâcher. »

Loki, la lèvre tremblante, osa enfin le regarder pour de vrai dans les yeux. « Alors pourquoi m'avoir lâché lorsque j'avais le plus besoin de toi ? Pourquoi m'avoir abandonné lorsque j'étais au plus bas et que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un ? »

Tony hocha la tête. Oui, il le savait, il le reconnaissait, même, qu'il était en grande partie responsable de leur perte. Lorsque le frère de Loki s'est suicidé, Loki s'est senti mourir. Seulement, ses parents l'ont rejetté, estimant que cela ne devait en rien l'affecter puisqu'il ne prenait jamais de nouvelles. Mais tout était faux ! Il voyait Thor souvent, c'était avec ses parents qu'il avait perdu le contact. Alors, ce jour là, Loki avait perdu sa famille, complètement. Et Tony s'était contenté d'un amer « pas grave, ca va passer, » un peu surmené.

Ha ha. Ca va passer. Son frère était mort. Suicidé. Et lui n'avait rien vu, rien soupçonné. Avait alors commencé les solutions médicamenteuses pour le sommeil, les angoisses, les crises de larmes. Et puis, inévitablement, la dépendance, la décadence, la cure de désintox. Pendant plusieurs longs mois.

Un jour, Loki avait eu le droit à une sortie. Il avait décidé de ne pas prévenir Tony, pour lui faire une belle surprise. Lui montrer qu'il pensait à lui, l'aimait tellement. Malgré tout, malgré lui.

Et parlant d'une surprise, quelle surprise ! Il n'avait en fait rien dit en voyant cet inconnu à califourchon sur Tony, sur leur lit commun depuis trois ans. Non, il avait juste claqué la porte et passé le reste de la journée à fixer l'Hudson River s'écouler tranquillement.

Le lendemain, Tony avait accouru au centre pour tenter de se justifier. Loki l'avait laissé parler, longuement, péniblement, mais sa réponse faisant office de conclusion était déjà toute prête.

« C'est terminé. »

Oui, terminé. Il souffrait déjà assez, pas besoin d'y ajouter une dose de trahison.

« C'était qui, au fait ? » demanda inconsciemment Loki, plongé dans ses vieux fantômes de souvenirs. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il s'en foutait. Qu'importe.

« Non, ne réponds pas, je m'en fous. »

Il se leva subitemment et claqua la porte sans vraiment le faire exprès. Tony resta seul dans le bureau.

…

Ce n'est que le lundi suivant, lorsque Tony pénétra dans la cafétéria avec Rhodey, que Darcy, attablée avec Loki un peu plus, relança le sujet :

« Et...du coup, ça a donné quoi votre conversation ? J'ai préféré attendre avant de te demander...tu sais, que tu digères, que tu réfléchisses. »

« Rien du tout, changeons de sujet, »

Mais Darcy ne serait pas Darcy si elle n'insistait pas, et si elle ne s'intéressait pas un minimum à son ami.

« Si, tu vas m'en parler parce que tu en meures d''envie. »

Loki se racla bruyamment la gorge, posa sa fourchette et lâcha avec un soupir :

« Nous avons conclu de ce bref échange qu'il n'y avait pas de solution. Il m'a trompé, n'a pas su s'expliquer. Je serais fou de vouloir retourner avec lui et revivre ça. »

Darcy fit la moue. Elle y avait pourtant cru, à la réconciliation en guidant Tony vers Loki. Mais il fallait bien s'y faire, des blessures avaient été ouvertes.

« Il n'empêche que tu vas devoir lui faire un cadeau au Secret Santa, surtout maintenant que tu as inscrit ton prénom et le sien sur les listes. »

Loki bouda encore plus.

…

Natasha s'arrêta à la machine à café du grand hall où zonaient quelques dizaines d'employés en pause. Tous la saluèrent. Elle commanda un lait chaud, consulta ses tweets et faillit sursauter lorsque Steve Rogers, un de ses meilleurs amis, émergea devant elle de nulle part.

« Salut Nat ! »

« Steve ! » Ils se firent la bise. Avant même de pouvoir lui demander en quoi elle pouvait l'aider, Steve reprit derechef :

« J'aimerais qu'on fasse un échange de nos personnes. Pep' m'a dit que t'avais eu Loki. »

« En effet, »

« Je te propose Bucky, vous vous entendez bien et tu sais, Loki... »

« Me dis pas que tu crois soudainement le séduire en lui faisant croire que c'est un signe du destin ? »

Elle explosa de rire mais Steve lui donna une tape amicale sur le crâne pour la faire cesser.

« Je te signale qu'on est sortis ensemble, »

« Une fois Steve, une fois. »

Et la voilà qui se marrait de plus belle tout en lui cédant la fameuse étiquette Loki.

…

Ce matin là, on était déjà le dix-huit. Ce matin là, Loki croisa Tony à la machine à café du secteur comm, comme tous les jours désormais, avec Darcy, en train de discuter. Et ce matin là, Loki se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas su se décider sur quel cadeau pourri il allait choisir à Tony. Un truc bien crade, bien dégueulasse comme ce qu'il avait ressenti en voyant la trahison sous ses propres yeux.

« Bonjour Loki, » le salua t-il.

Loki ne répondit pas. Comme tous les jours depuis que Tony traînait dans les parages à la pause, cela dit. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser avoir. Et dieu merci, on sembla entendre sa prière car, au même moment, Steve se dirigeait vers lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Loki dégaina son sourire le plus ravageur et lui tendit le café qu'il venait de lui commander.

« Loki, salut, ca- »

Loki l'attrapa par la nuque et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, tandis que l'autre main dériva dans son dos sensuellement. Quand il se recula, Steve le regardait avec un mélange d'excitation et de surprise, mi-choqué, mi-hébété.

« C'est d'accord pour ce soir, » dit Loki.

Sur ces mots, il les quitta, sourire aux lèvres.

…

Darcy l'attendait déjà dans son bureau, café+beignets prêts, il ne restait plus que les ragots pour passer un agréable moment.

« Ne me demande pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, moi même je l'ignore, »

« En tout cas, » rétorqua-t-elle, « effet réussi. Tony était gêné et en colère. J'espère que t'as passé une bonne soirée au moins, »

Loki s'avachit royalement dans sa chaise de bureau, « Oui. Le dîner, bof. Le sexe, génial. »

« Comment ça, bof le dîner ? »

Il soupira. « Il a passé la soirée à me parler de sa collection de cartes vintage Captain America. »

Darcy explosa de rire.

…

22 Décembre.

Loki traînait dans les rayons. Franchement, il pourrait tout aussi bien lui offrir une carte avec écrit VA TE FAIRE VOIR ! Mais Loki savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait pour Tony. Oui, parce que, malgré tout, ils avaient tout de même passés trois années formidables ensemble.

Ne pouvait-il donc pas faire un geste, parce que, lui, pendant ces trois années, n'avait été ni tendre ni facile à vivre.

Et puis, Loki s'immobilisa. Tendit la main. Saisit l'article. Sentit ses yeux, lentement, s'emplir de larmes salées et son cœur battre excessivement vite.

Il avait trouvé le cadeau.

…

Il était rare que Tony perde espoir. Parce que:Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Parce que;C'était un comportement de lâche. Parce que;Il a toujours été le « fort »(merci papa pour ton éducation de bourrin qui ne m'autorise aucun moment de répit)

Le truc:Steve Rogers se vantait d'être sorti avec Loki Laufeyson auprès de ses collègues à la machine à café. Secundo:Les autres avaient l'air de s'en foutre modérément. Et enfin:Tony mourait de jalousie.

« Salut, » fit-il en s'approchant de Steve

« Tiens, salut, moi c'est Steve. T'es nouveau ? Viens à la soirée de Noël demain même si t'as pas de cadeau, ca va être cool tu vas rencontrer tout le monde, je te présenterai mon petit ami si tu veux. »

Non seulement il était moulin à parole, mais il était aussi très sûr de lui, dis donc.

« Ah, cool. Il s'appelle comment ? » décida de dire Tony.

« Loki. »

« Je vois, » marmonna Tony, bougon. Non mais ça devait être fait exprès. Déjà qu'on le prenne pour un nouveau et en plus qu'on lui rabache sans arrêt qu'il avait perdu Loki. Les autres collègues, cela dit, avaient l'air soulagés que Steve leur lâche un peu la grappe.

« Tiens, le voilà justement. »

C'était quoi ce karma pourri nom de dieu. Loki s'avançait vers eux, les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval. Il avait l'air calme, même lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de Tony. Mais ce dernier savait bien qu'il ne voulait ni le voir, ni lui parler. Alors il finit rapidement son café et commença déjà à s'éloigner.

Cependant, il s'interrompit dans sa marche brusquement lorsqu'une voix le salua :

« Bonjour Tony, »

 _Loki._

…

Darcy avait sorti sa plus belle robe à paillettes. Rose, bien sûr. Mais bon, elle lui allait tellement bien. En plus elle avait les escarpins qui s'accordaient avec et des plumes dans son chignon droit. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans les locaux redécorés pour l'occasion, elle déposa son paquet avec les autres et chercha directement Loki du regard dans la foule. Elle espérait qu'il n'était pas passé en coup de vent pour déposer son cadeau puis qu'il avait décidé de se cacher dans les chiottes jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

Mais non, elle le trouva en pleine conversation avec Clint, le petit marrant de la comm, un moulin à bonnes idées, aussi. Un peu plus loin, Tony discutait avec Rhodey mais son attention était clairement destinée à quelqu'un d'autre, un type du nom de Loki aux longs cheveux corbeau. Ah la la, l'amour. Et dans ses yeux, ça se voyait trop:il mourait d'envie d'aller vers lui et d'être avec lui, tout simplement. Loki avait changé depuis quelques jours. Il lui disait bonjour à la machine à café et restait même pour parler un peu avec eux. Loki en avait eu marre que Steve raconte à tout le monde qu'ils sortaient ensemble alors que c'était TOTALEMENT FAUX ! Alors Loki avait avoué à Tony qu'il avait surjoué son rôle pour mettre en scène le fait qu'il sortait avec Steve, histoire de le rendre jaloux et de le faire souffrir.

Tony avait compris, il le méritait.

Alors Darcy regardait les deux hommes éloignés avec un sourire. Ce soir, il allait se passer quelque chose, elle en était sûr.

La nuit de Noël réservait tellement de belles surprises.

…

Il devait être à peu près 23h15 lorsque Loki décida qu'il voulait que les choses changent. Il voulait reprendre confiance en lui, arrêter d'avoir peur de prendre des risques et, s'avouait-il enfin, donner une seconde chance à Tony. C'était peut être fou et injustifié, mais il avait tout de même bien envie d'essayer.

Peut être avait-il bien choisi le cadeau pour, alors ? Ca le stressait plus que ce qu'il ne voulait vraiment se l'avouer. Et puis, si il était tombé sur Tony, ce n'était sûrement pas un hasard, non ?

Loki posa son verre sur une table au hasard, sur son passage alors qu'il s'approchait tranquillement de Tony. Rhodey lui sourit et les laissa seuls un peu, pretextant qu'il aurait juré avoir entendu quelqu'un l'appeler par là bas.

« Tu passes une bonne soirée ? »

Tony sourit, et, pendant un instant, Loki se souvint pourquoi il était tombé amoureux de lui et pourquoi il l'avait détesté, aussi.

Son sourire, son arrogance, son honnêteté, son amour.

« Maintenant, oui. »

Loki pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit.

« Moi aussi. »

« Tony, écoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis comporté si méchamment avec toi. Bien sûr, tu le méritais pour ce que tu m'as fait mais...moi j'ai été invivable. » Avant que Tony ne réponde, Loki reprenait déjà :

« Et, c'est faux. Tu as toujours été un soutien. Moi je t'ai rarement soutenu. On a tous les deux traversés des épreuves, mais toi tu as toujours été fort sans que je te soutiennes. Alors ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est aussi de ma faute. »

Et l'instant suivant, c'était totalement fou, Loki posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour sceller ce pacter, sans doute, d'un nouvel avenir ensemble. Intérieurement, on remerciait quand même un peu le destin d'avoir forcé les choses. Et le destin, lui, applaudissait avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

…

« Loki. »

L'interpellé releva les yeux de son bouquin et fut surpris par le flash de l'appareil photo.

Tony sourit.

« Et hop, celle là elle ira tout droit dans notre boîte à photo. »

Oui, le fameux cadeau du Secret Santa. Une boîte à photo identique à celle qu'ils avaient achetée en amménageant ensemble pour la première fois. Aujourd'hui, elle était à nouveau là. Signe d'un nouveau départ, mais aussi d'un Noël réussi, tout comme l'année à venir.

Enfin, tout comme la vie à venir.

…

 _ **The end.**_

 _ **XNJx**_

…


End file.
